1. Field
The present disclosure relates to environmental cooling systems (ECS) for aircraft, more specifically to systems for providing suitable air bleeding pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional environmental control systems (ECS) bleed air from compressors at high pressure bleed ports. The bleed port locations are selected to ensure that, under all flight conditions, suitable cabin pressures can be achieved. This means that on very hot days at very high altitudes, the locations from which bleed air is drawn will always be sufficient to supply suitable pressure. However, this also means that, under all other flight conditions which comprise the overwhelming majority of flight time, an unnecessary amount of pressure is being bled from the engines which reduces thrust specific fuel consumption.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved environmental control systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.